Honeymoon in Jungle Lagoon
The Jungle Lagoon was a lavish hotel resort situated far in the outskirts Rainforest District. It was always very warm and beautiful down there, even late at autumn. With it´s bars, beach vistas and wonderful rooms, it was one of the most expensive and gorgeous places in Zootopia. Couples especially loved that place, regardless of their age and species. Nick and Judy were now going there too, to spend their honeymoon for some time. They were wondering on where they would go when they get married, until Mr Big promised that he would sponsor it. Then the couple made their decision to go to The Jungle Lagoon, as the chance to visit such a luxurious place was simply irresistible. After finally arriving at the destination, the newlyweds got their keys from the hotel reception and made their way to the room that was reserved for them. Nick and Judy took the elevator to one of the higher floors, and found the room they were looking for. As Nick opened the door with his key, they were greeted by a lovely sight. The hotel of Jungle Lagoon had several different themes for each of its rooms with different environments. This one resembled a beautiful springlike coniferous forest, where rabbits and foxes usually lived. Pine trees and redwood were surrounding the entire room, the floor was layered with dried grass and there was even a waterfall-like bathtub too. "Yax would be jealous if he saw this. His naturist club has got nothing on this stuff", Nick Smiled. "It looks lovely! And the air is delightfully cool and moist here, no worries about getting too sweaty", Judy smiled. Suddenly, Nick noticed a small paper envelope on the table that had "Mr and Mrs Hopps" on it. "What´s that?" Judy asked as she laid down her bags. Nick opened the envelope, revealing a large sum of money and a small noter. "It´s a note from our honeymoon sponsor", he said. "What does he want now? Does Fru Fru´s daughter need a babysitter?" his wife thought. "Greetings, the new Mr and Mrs Hopps. I sincerely apologize my absence during your wedding due to my business trip, but regardless, I´m still sending my blessings to your happy engagement. My daughter and my driver already gave their helping hand there too. As my wedding gift and token of goodwill, I´m giving this sum to you to spend however you see fit during your honeymoon. It´s all honest and legal money, so don´t even think about accusing me of laundering money or attempting to bribe you, capice? That´s all I´ve got to say, and I wish you a happy honeymoon. Sincerely, Mr Big", Nick read the note. "Such a peculiar fellow, isn´t he?" Judy thought. "Yeah...but at least now we can enjoy our stay here to the maximum! I´ve never enjoyed a proper room service during my life before", Nick was happy. A week amidst such luxury with his love was not a bad idea in the slightest. "I´d love to take a stroll on the park next to the beachside as long as it´s sunny here before evening", Judy suggested, as Nick nodded. The two of them were soon walking in the park area of the The Jungle Lagoon. Several couples and families were there too, either sitting on the benches, having a picnic or enjoying their stay at the beach. Nick and Judy were walking there peacefully while having a couple of pawpsicles that Nick had brought with him. "You still make these?" Judy asked. "Yes, but not with hustled material. Homemade secret recipe, nothing more", Nick slurped on his on pawpsicle. "This is such a wonderful place, and even families are having a good time too. It was not a bad idea to come here at all, especially with you", Judy hugged Nick´s tail. "Hey quit it, will you? I´m trying to eat, and you just can´t touch a fox´s tail without permission!" Nick said. "Yes I can, especially if the owner of such tail is my sweet husband", Judy giggled while tugging and hugging the tail. "Why come here you..." Nick said and started playfully chasing a giggling Judy across the park. The chase ended shortly as Nick caught Judy and gave her a piggyback ride. "This is a better way for traveling than tugging on my tail, especially to a cute honeybunny like yourself", Nick smiled, as he had finished his pawpsicle and thrown the stick in the garbage bin. "Hey! You can´t call a bunny cute!" Judy reminded. "Well at least now we are even with the taboos, Carrots", Nick laughed and kissed Judy. When the time for dinner came, Judy and Nick got into their formal wear and headed for the dining area of the hotel. In keeping with the name of the hotel, it was designed like a jungle lagoon with palm trees and moist rocks as decoration. There was a dance floor too, and even Gazelle had come there too to sing. Whether it would be on her own big concerts or singing at nightclubs, she tended to perform almost anywhere in the city. With the money given to them as one of their wedding gifts, Nick and Judy ordered the most expensive items on the menu. It was an almost six course dinner, from the best cheeses to the finest wines. Even Clawhauser rarely ate this much on one stand. "As proud as I am of my job as a policeman, spending a long time here with you is one of the best breaks I´ve ever had from my work", Nick said. "Well moments like these between us make all the hard work feel more worth it. And later when we finally settle down, we´ve had one wonderful career together behind us", Judy told her husband. "Can´t wait for that to happen, sweetheart", Nick smiled gently. "Oh, Gazelle´s singing "Beauty and the Beast" now! Shall we go to the dance floor, Nick? This song is just like about us", Judy noticed as Gazelle started singing one of her favourite songs. "Why yes. But if someone calls you a beast, I´ll go savage on him", Nick laughed as they went to dance. Even though Nick and Judy had been on the ballroom floor before, this was one of the most passionate and romantic dances they had together. Maybe it was because of the song or that they had just gotten married, but even the other patrons could tell they were deeply in love. Hours passed, and the two eventually retreated to their hotel room. Judy had gone to the bathroom for a while, whereas Nick was laying on the comfy bed calmly. Still, he felt a bit hungry even after the dinner. Every once in a while he had a bit of a craving for blueberries for dessert, and this was one of the moments. Hoping that there would be some available in the room service, Nick took the telephone on the hotel table and called in. "Room service?" he asked. Suddenly, a familiar voice answered. "Niiiick....is that....you?" a very slow voice was heard. "Flash, Flash, hundred yard dash! You´re now in the room service?!" Nick was very surprised. "Yes....just a summer....job....How....may I be....of assistance...today?" the sloth´s voice kept on going. "I´d like a nice bowl of fresh and cool blueberries, for room number 45", Nick ordered. As he had finished his order, Nick suddenly noticed something. Judy was just sneaking behind him, all in her lingerie and holding a rose in her teeth. "Do you like my new lingerie? Mrs Otterton gave them to me. They´re orange like the man I love", Judy said with a husky, very flirtatious tone in her voice. "Y-yes", Nick blushed as the rabbit was coming on to him. She carefully pinned him to the wall while starting to remove his shirt and tie. "Why Mrs Hopps, you´re trying to seduce me!" he said. "As if this is the first time? Oh no, now´s our honeymoon, the best possible moment for that", Judy put her paws gently on Nick´s shoulders. "I guess you´re right", Nick sighed as Judy took off his clothes. "You can´t really blame me for feeling how I feel about such a sweet, loving and handsome fox as you, to be honest", Judy purred as she nestled herself next to Nick´s chest. Nick started to smile more. The honeymoon just started to feel better and better to him. "Finding love in you is honestly the greatest thing that has ever happened to me, darling", Nick put his paws on Judy´s cheeks and started to kiss her voraciously. She thumped the bed with her paws in excitement as Nick was kissing her. Suddenly, the door opened and a small cart was dragged into the room. "Blueberries....for room 42", Flash´s voice was heard. Both Judy and Nick were startled, and blushed heavily in embarrassment. "Sorry....if I.....disturbed you", Flash came in. "Eh, it´s allright. Thank you for the room service", Nick took a couple of coins from the table and handed them to the sloth as a tip. After Flash had left, Nick and Judy had a moment of silence, right before they both laughed merrily at what had happened. It wasn´t the first time they had been caught making out, but it wasn´t that much of a problem to them anyway. Their honeymoon had just begun, and it was going to be an enjoyable one. Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Romantic fics